Understanding
by The Ladies Man
Summary: We have an understanding, Kiba and I. We've always had an understanding of each other...even before any of this happened. KibaTen, VERY VERY SLIGHT KibaHina, NejiTen. M for sexual themes


**Hey there, friends! I'm using my sisters computer to uload this since…well, my laptop is busted, and I have yet to get a new one…So, for those waiting for the next chapter of 'You Will Be Loved, Pretty Girl', you can read this for the time being. ****J M'kay? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

We have an understanding, Kiba and I.

We've always had an understanding of each other, even before any of this ever happened.

We do have a kind of love, just not a romantic love, or a brother-sister love.

I love him as a companion, and he me.

This isn't one of those "Friends-with-Benefits" stories where the two friends start out as friends screwing each other, but then end up falling in love with each other, and they live happily-ever-after and blah blah blah. Kiba and I aren't like that. We've always had love interests else where…

…and that's why we need each other.

We became friends at an early age. He was about thirteen, and I fourteen. We met through Hinata after the chunin exams, and the three of us(plus Akamaru) trained together, since Neji wanted to start training alone, Lee was still injured, and Shino trained with his father.

After a year of training, Hinata moved on and trained with her family, leaving Kiba and I to train ourselves.

We grew close. Everyday we'd meet up and work on our weakest skills, then head out to lunch or dinner. We got to know each other very well over the years of doing that.

We learned each others interests.

Did you know Kiba is actually a heavy reader? I know, neither did I, but apparently he enjoys a good novel every once in a while. Surprising enough.

He was the first one I told about my love wood carvings. I don't do them as often as I'd like, but he encourages me once in a while.

We learned each others deepest fears.

I'm afraid of drowning, and letting loved ones down. He's afraid of pure darkness, and loosing Akamaru.

We learned each others families.

While I used to have a family that I don't ever mention, he's someone who knows the most. Even Lee and Neji don't know anything.

We learned about each others opinions on others.

Kiba looks up to Shikamaru (I know, him of all people.) because of his intelligence and loyalty to friends and family. He has a large, eh, "dislike" for Naruto. Sakura's a bitch. Ino's too skinny. Shino's a respectable opponent. Sasuke's an ass and isn't worth a second thought. Kankuro makes him very uncomfortable (Kanky has a man-crush on my poor friend that I just find hilarious).

I agree with him on most of those, but I also hope Temari gets that fan shoved up…eh, yeah.

But all of those things don't really matter, because they aren't what led to this.

We learned each others love interests…

Kiba was in love with Hinata Hyuga…

…And I was in love with Neji Hyuga…

I don't think we ever really had to tell each other of our feelings for the Hyugas. It was almost…obvious.

I knew he had feelings for my timid friend just by seeing the way he looked at her. Kiba wasn't a very soft person, but with her…he was.

He knew I had feelings for the great Neji Hyuga just by the way I talked about him like he was perfect. They way I heated up thinking about him, and how I bit my lip when he was around.

It was something we had in common.

We loved Hyugas…

…That would never love us back.

…

…

…

The first time it happened…was not a very good day. It was about a year ago. I was sixteen, and he was fifteen. To start out, it was cold and wet outside from the rainy night before. It was cloudy, and the atmosphere was just…gloomy. But, it was also a rare day. We weren't training together; we were training with our squads.

Why is this rare? Well…we just went separate ways, I guess. But, the Sensei's though everyone should reunite at least once a month with their squads. So, we did.

I and Neji trained, just like older days…but things were different. We had both changed. He had grown in more ways then one. His hair was longer, and started falling over his shoulders. His muscles has grown. I know, because it had started rain and he was wearing white and…it was very difficult to concentrate at times.

God…he was just…

I don't even know…

But, he must not have thought the same as me, because every time I got distracted, he'd knock me over, and scoff at me, saying I was letting myself go in skill, and how I has become an unworthy opponent.

I tried to ignore his hurtful insults…but that can only go so far.

Soon, we weren't even training anymore…We were just yelling at each other. He kept telling me I wasn't up to his level, that none of us were, and I called him awful things. Lee and Gai tried to break us up, but it was no use. I soon went on this huge rant about what a huge dick he had been to everyone, and how I didn't understand how anyone could stand to even look at him. Then I pushed it too far by talking about his family…about his seal…about his father…

I was just…SO PISSED OFF…I couldn't control my mouth or what was coming out of it, and I didn't care…at the time.

Now, I wish I could take it all back.

When I was finished, I didn't even give him a second look before I told him to fuck off, and walked away. Anger and pain was pulsing through my veins, and I just couldn't think straight.

I can only imagine what Neji was thinking…

I never found out…because we didn't really speak after that. When we did have to meet that once a month, I trained with Gai-Sensei, and he trained with Lee. He hasn't even looked me in the eye since…

God…

…And yet, I still have some unforgettable love for him…

Anyway, back to that day…After I calmed down, I found a large tree to sit under, and cried. I just let the tears pour out of my eyes, and didn't do anything to stop them. I never felt so awful, so painful. I stayed there for who knows how long before Kiba found me.

We were suppose to meet for lunch after training, but I never showed up, so he went looking for me.

He had a horrible day, too…

He was so excited to meet up with his squad. He was excited to see Hinata. When they got there, Kurenai was half an hour late, so they just talked. Well, Kiba and Hinata talked, Shino just hid in the shadows quietly.

I guess everything was going very well; Kiba and Hinata were catching up, laughing and talking. I know how much he missed that…

Then Hinata brought up Naruto. Ugh, as everyone knows(except Naruto himself) Hinata's had the hugest crush on the orange "camouflaged" ninja since forever. Why? Only God knows.

Well, as mentioned before, Naruto isn't exactly Kiba's favorite person for this reason.

Hinata started telling him about how the two started to spend some time together. As friends, of course…How the two were going out for lunch a few times a week, how she did some training with him and Sakura, how she thought he was starting to loose interest in Sakura, and how she was seeing hope for them…

I know that just made Kiba's blood boil with anger and envy.

He told me about the look on her face. Her cheeks were stained pink, and eyes filled with love and passion. Her lips turned into a dreamy smile. Her fingers poking against one another, and how she sighed with happiness.

Jealously must have gotten the best of him.

He asked her why. Why did she love the idiot? I imagine Hinata was startled by the question. She told him what she always told him; He was strong, brave, carefree. She admired that about him.

That wasn't good enough with Kiba. I still don't know how he managed that long without blowing up…

He told her how Naruto was an idiot, and how he never even noticed her, or anything she ever did for him. How he would always be in love with Sakura, not her. How he didn't understand how she could love someone she could never have…

…How hypocritical…

He said many more things…more than he intended. But, he was stopped.

"I **LOVE** HIM, KIBA!"

Either it was the sudden out-of-character outburst, or the pain of her words, or both, that stopped him and his rant.

They just stared at each other, and he weakly asked her, "Why?"

Before she could reply…he ran away.

He didn't want her to see him cry…

They just watched him go. Even Akamaru knew not to follow him at this time.

…

…

…

I think that was the first time we ever saw each other cry.

When Kiba found me, I was balling my eyes out. Just seeing me in as much pain as he was made him cry with me.

I don't know how long we sat side by side, weeping.

When we did manage to stop, the sun was starting to set. He let me go first. I told him about the fight with Neji, and all that I had said. I was sick to my stomach when I had to repeat everything. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he rubbed my back.

Then he told me what he said to Hinata.

I could almost feel his heart breaking in his chest. I felt it, too.

That's when everything became a blur. I just remember the pain…disappear…

Before I knew it, our swollen eyes met, and I leaned closer. His lips met mine, and we kissed.

That was my first kiss. His, too.

I ran my hands through his messy brown locks, and I was very surprised as to how soft they were. He pulled me closer to him, and I tasted the agony on his tongue as he pushed it into my mouth.

We didn't even notice that it was raining. I don't think we really cared. I grabbed ahold of his jacket, and pulled myself into his lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around my body, clawing at my shirt.

I needed air, so I pulled away, and moved to his collar bone. He groaned as a response. I just didn't want to loose contact.

I found a spot on his neck that made his breath hitch in his throat, and suck on it, nipping and licking. I felt his hands reach up and pull my hair out of their its regular buns, letting my damp hair fall to my back while I pulled away and studied the mark I made on his neck. It wasn't dark enough. I needed it darker.

When the mark was a purple color, and pulled away and looked at him. We stared at each other, and kissed.

Minutes later, we stumbled through my bedroom door, throwing his jacket to the side. He grabbed me, lifted, and wrapped my legs around his waist. We fell to my bed, and clothes were being flung left and right.

I couldn't comprehend what we were doing, and I don't think he did.

Before we knew it, we were both naked.

I had never been naked in front of anyone before, but insecurities where the last thing on my mind.

I never felt anything like it. The pleasure as he ran his tongue over my belly, and massaged my body with his smooth hands. The way he teased areas of me that I would never admit to exploring myself.

I had never done anything so…wrong. I had managed to flip us over, and I kissed and licked every piece of flesh I could reach. Yanked his pants down…and I still have no idea how I knew what to do…but I did it right, because he was moaning and grunting, saying my name.

God…it was like…in that moment I forgot about everything that had gone wrong that day. Forgot about Neji and our cruelty towards each other.

I made Kiba forget about Hinata; a woman whose heart he would never win, no matter how hard he tried.

Then came the main event. He stopped me, and asked if I was okay with this in breathless gasps. I can still see the sweat glistening on his forehead, and his lusty eyes looking my body up and down.

I told him yes.

It was painful for awhile, but it did feel good after. It didn't last long, but we were okay with that. I fell on top of him, both breathing heavy, and shuddering.

We had never felt anything like it.

Oh, in case you were worried, I was, and still am, on the pill. All female ninjas are required to take it just incase something were to go terribly wrong on a mission. So, we were being fairly careful, and even more careful in the future.

Anyway, we fell asleep like that, without a word.

The morning…was awkward.

We weren't sure if we should talk about it or not…

Well, we did talk about it eventually. We tried to tell each other that it was just a one night thing; that we were just so upset that we couldn't control ourselves.

That wasn't the case.

We didn't love each other romantically.

Or like brother and sister.

We had an understanding.

An understanding that we were each others relief.

I was in love with Neji Hyuga.

He was in love with Hinata Hyuga.

That's what hurt us the most…

…and that's why we needed each other.

I never turned him down when he needed it, and he I.

I find it humorous sometimes.

We have sex.

We kiss, we touch, we lick, we feel, we scream, we cum.

Hell, sometimes when we're done, we just lay in bed and talk about stuff. Stupid stuff. As though it's was normal friends do. We'll laugh and joke about random crap. And, sometimes we just go to sleep, wake up in the morning, have breakfast, then go do what we need to do.

It's almost like a routine.

…

…

…

We've been doing this for years. Now, I'm nineteen, and he's eighteen. We managed to remain protected and safe, and have no one know for a long time…

…until Kurenai walked in on us a few months ago.

I should have listened to Kiba. I knew we wouldn't have time for a quicky before we had to go, but NO…She walked in looking for him because he was half an hour late,(God, she's a hypocrite.) and we were right in the middle of it, too…

That was a very awkward talk…

To make things even better, Kurenai decided that we all needed the sex talk (Even though they should have given us that talk when we were all, like, thirteen! I mean, I was a nineteen-year-old woman, for God's sake!), and made sure that Kiba and I were responsible for the lecture.

Everyone knew about us.

They all thought we were secretly a couple. And, we weren't.

…

…

…

The one thing I remember from that lecture…is sitting there listening to Kurenai explain the use of the condom, when I feel someone staring at me.

I looked to my right, and saw Neji.

I had never seen him look that way he did.

He looked at me with sadness in his stare. I don't know why…

I hadn't talked to him in years…

…

…

…

That was one of the worst days. Everyone asked us about our relationship. We didn't really answer any of them.

We managed to get away from everyone.

Even now, I still can't get Neji's face out of my mind…

…I'm sure Kiba feels the same about Hinata.

God, why do things have to be like this?

Kiba and I ask each other this everyday…then we take away the pain…just for a little while…

…

…

…

We have an understanding, Kiba and I.

We've always had an understanding of each other, and we always will.

**-x-x-x-**

**So…what'cha think? ;P **

**Review! **


End file.
